A Trip Down Memory Lane
by pandacchii
Summary: prompt from Imagineyourotp: Imagine your OTP cleaning out the attic and reminiscing over old clothes and photo albums. With Aomine and Kuroko as the pairing. set in later times/domestic life


**Author's note: this was a prompt from the imagineyourotp tumblr in which the prompt was: Imagine your OTP cleaning out the attic and reminiscing over old clothes and photo albums.**

* * *

Many years had passed since their days in high school, let alone their Teikou days. They'd passed their young adult phase, finally settling down in their mid 30's, in a nice house in a quiet little cul-de-sac, content with their lives.

Aomine still had his job at the police station, but had been removed from his position as a field job, and now worked at the desk, filing paper work every day. Yet, he was happy with it. Although he hated to admit it, he just wasn't as young as he used to be and couldn't chase down some suspects like he could back when he was younger in the field. Though Aomine remembered those days, wishing at times he had his youth back, he was happy with the quieter life.

Kuroko retained his job at the daycare center, always the same in which he handled the children, though he had gained more experience as the years had passed by. He knew ways in which to handle certain temperaments of the children, and was always the favorite out of all the teachers in the group. Although he'd worked there for many years, he could never help but feel the painful stab in his heart when his group of children he'd cared for the last year had to move on, leaving the daycare. During that time of year, he'd receive farewell gifts and cards from the children, telling him how he was always their favorite, and will remember him for the rest of their lives. It always managed to bring a soft, sad, smile to his lips each time; as well as an escaping tear drop - one that Aomine always managed to catch and console him while at home.

The couple returned home that day, exhausted by their busy time at work. Since they'd gotten older, work had become more tiresome, draining them by the end of the day.

However, as soon as they returned home, a little spurt of energy shot through both of them once they saw their partner again, their faces always lighting up in a smile at the sight of each other.

Today I particular, Kuroko found himself with the need to go through their things, rummaging out items they didn't need. He frenzied himself through all the cabinets, all the closets, pulling things out and throwing them in boxes.

Aomine only sighed, helping out his partner in looking through things, smiling at little odds and ends that reminded them of their past together.

"Hey…" Aomine said softly, brushing the back of Kuroko's hair. "Why don't we go through the attic? Look at some things up there?" He offered, looking towards the back of their closet, where the step ladder stood, waiting to be climbed to the attic.

Kuroko turned his head towards Aomine, a hesitant look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go up to the attic? Also, your doctor said you should not be climbing things as your knees are getting weak," he said seriously, eyeing Aomine sternly.

Aomine only waved it off, scoffing at the doctor's words.

"It's only a couple steps up a ladder. It's not going to do me any harm. Besides, that doctor's a quack anyways. He doesn't know what he's saying," Aomine stood up quickly, wincing only momentarily as a sharp pain shot through his knees.

Kuroko saw it however and sighed in disapproval, yet got up as well, following Daiki as he led him up the step ladder to the attic.

The attic was chilly and dusty, causing Kuroko to sneeze as a piece of dust flew by him.

Aomine glanced over his shoulder to his partner, his turn to be the one worried this time.

"Are you alright, Tetsu? Your cold isn't coming back is it?"

Kuroko shook his head, continuing forward past Aomine.

"No, it's not. It was just a piece of dust. You don't have to worry, Daiki. Now come on, there should be some boxes just down this way."

Aomine sighed, but couldn't help to smile a little at Tetsu's stubborn and willful personality at times. He followed Kuroko through the attic until finally they arrived at 3 innocent looking little boxes. One was labeled Teikou, the other Touou, and the other Seirin.

The both of them took a deep breath as they sat down next to each other, gingerly bringing forth the Teikou box first, opening the flaps to see its contents.

At the top lied Kuroko's jersey first, the white and blue faded, as well as the number had slightly crumbled, bits of fabric coming off it. Tetsuya picked up the jersey, holding it upwards as he looked at it, nostalgia flooding over him in waves.

Those days had seemed so long ago to him now, the days in which he and his partner beside him met, the days in which basketball had seemed so fun and innocent. As well as the times with the other Kiseki no Sedai, their friendship filling up those middle school days.

Aomine's jersey lay underneath Kuroko's the Number 6 jersey folded neatly and precisely, not a wrinkle in sight.

He picked it up carefully, a sad smile forming on his lips as he remembered those days. The days when he purely enjoyed basketball, and just wanted to try his best at everything, not even caring about anything. He also thought about his days with Tetsu. The days when he met him, hung out with him, and basically stayed with him every moment. The days when he had been Kuroko's light to his shadow.

He put down the jersey on the ground next to him, feeling his own nostalgic feelings choke him up, as they should have been happy memories, but to him those last Teikou days were only reminders of the painful High school days to come.

"It's amazing to see how our jerseys were able to withstand time, isn't it?" Kuroko said from beside Aomine, tracing the number pattern on the back of his jersey. It was dried and flaky on his fingertips, bits of the number coming off as he moved his finger along it. He immediately stopped after a large chunk came off.

"Mmm.. Yeah it is."

Aomine peered into the box, looking to see what else lay inside it. A basketball lay to the side, the bumps worn down and flat from overusing it so much in his middle school days. The basketball had been a gift from his parents when he was in elementary school, and he had used the ball so much it had gone soft. He hadn't the heart to throw away the ball so he'd kept it here, in the box, forever a part of him.

A small photo album lay on the bottom of the box, a group picture of all them on the cover, smiling up happily at him. Aomine picked up the album carefully, as to not ruin the album. The sides were ragged, as well as the cover picture being faded and dusty. He ran his thumb over the picture, erasing some of the dust, though some dust was still left behind.

It was a picture from when they had won their first game after Kise had joined, all of them beaming at Momoi who took the picture, except for Kuroko who remained as stoic faced as ever, as well as Midorima and Akashi who chose to remain solemn faced. Though they were straight faced, you could still see the hint of a smile tugging at their lips, as well as their eyes brimming with happiness and confidence at their first win of the season.

Kuroko scooted closer to Aomine as he flipped through the album, placing his head atop Aomine's shoulder, glancing down at the book.

Aomine thumbed through the pages, picture after picture flashing by.

Pictures of the Middle School Festival.

Pictures of various in-game shots.

As well as pictures of random after school days – candid moments in which everyone had not a care in the world.

As they went through to the last picture, it was a picture of him and Kuroko, laughing happily as they ate a blue popsicle together. It was one of the rare moments in which Tetsu showed his true smile, and it pleased Aomine to know that those smiles were usually only shared with him.

"You know, Daiki. I first fell in love with you back in middle school," Kuroko said softly, looking down at the photo with tenderness.

Aomine could only smile, running his finger along the worn picture, the creased front feeling rough along his skin.

"That's when I first starting loving you too, Tetsu."

Aomine tilted his head slightly, pressing his lips along Kuroko's, a sweet, touching kiss, in which he knew they'd been through so much, yet they were able to turn out just like this. And for that, he was happy.

**(Author's note 2: this story takes place like 10-15 years after they've settled down, so they're around their late 40's, early 50's here.)**


End file.
